The Wrath of Klinko
The Wrath of Klinko is the fifth episode of Stan Lee's Stripperella. Plot As the episode starts a man named Milton Gibbs enters a store and ansks to make copies of a flyer to find his missing cat. A strange man then briefly walks out and points to a copy machine and gives an evil laugh. Carl the he cashier then tells them man to use copy machine numver six. Copier six is different from the other copiers because it looks a giant weapon. As the man walks p to the copy machine his head gets trapped in the copy machines copier lid and a piece of paper saying rob bank comes out of the machine and the man grabs it.A few minutes later the man (who is obviously in a hypnotic trance) robs the bank. The sceen then shifts to outside the strip club and a bouncer refuses to let an elderly man in without his ID. Inside Erotica Jones asks Persephone to cover her shift tomorrow, and Persephone assumes it's becaue she has a date. Erotica answers that she needs of because tomorrow is August ninth, and that August ninth has always been a bad day for her. Erotica then reveals why August ninth has always been a bad day for her. In the third grade Erotica breaks up with her boyfriend, Bobby. Bobby then became upset and puts a curse on Erotica so that every August ninth she would have bad luck. Bobby then runs away crying. Erotica then reveals to Persephone that the curse was real because every year after that bad things happened to her on August ninth. Persephone agrees to cover Erotica's shift but tells her that she thinks Erotica is crazy. At that moment Leonard mentions that there is a police chase on television. The television reporter then says that the man the police are chasing has been identified as Milton Gibbs and that earlier he robbed a bank. Erotica then puts on her stripperella costume and chases after the man on her motorcycle. Stripperella then shoots a grapple into Milton's car and attaches it to the back of her motorcycle. She then zip lines across the rope and goes through the the windshield of Milton's car and brings the vehicle to a stop. Back at the strip club Leonard mentions that Stripperella and Erotica are never seen in the same room at the same time. Persephone shruggs it off by saying that a lot of people have never been in the same room as Stripperella, including her. The next morning a remote controlled frisbee flies into Erotica's bedroom and knocks Erotica in the head. As Erotica looks at the frisbee Cheif Stroganoff appears on a monitor in the canter of the frisbee. Erotica tells Stroganoff that she thought she had the day off. However, Stroganoff answers that he must have been lying and that crime doesn't take a day off and neither do they. Stroganoff then tells Erotica to come to FUGG headquarters. Moments later Stripperella arrives at FUGG headquarters and enters Chief Stroganoff's office. Stroganoff then randomly tells Stripperella to pick up the sledge hammer on his desk and to hit him in his groin. Stripperella is confused, but Stroganoff tells Stripperella that the FUGG scientist have developed a crotch protector. Stripperella then picks up the sledge hammer and continues to hit Stroganoff in the crotch. Stroganoff then cries out in pain and remembers that he forgot to put the crotch protector on. Stroganoff then sits at his desk and says "thank God I lost my testicles in the war or that would have really hurt." Stroganoff tells Stripperella that crimes are being commited but what's strange about them is that they are being commited by people that are upstanding citizens. Stroganoff continues to say that after the crimes happen the citizen has no memory of done anything. Stroganoff then hands Stripperella two pieces of paper (one is a flyer for a lost cat named Fluffer and the other says "rob bank eave money in trash can") and tells her that the papers are the only evidence found at the scene of the crime and that she needs to go to the lab so the scientist can run test on it. Stripperella then goes to the labratory and meets with Hal and Bernard. The scientist then tells Stripperella that they need to "fix" her nipple camera. However, Stripperella tells them they can do that latter. Hal then tells Stripperella that the papers came from one of seven million three thousand and eighty factories. Realizing that she can't check all the factories Stripperella decides to talk to Milton Gibbs. Sometime later Stripperella visits Gibbs in prison. As she walks past one of the cells Stripperella is hit in the face by some white cream. It is made to look like someone cummed in her face but is revealed that a prisoner just hit her with hair conditioner. Stripperella then get nagery at the prisoner and tells him that she only uses salon brand conditioner, not store bought. Stripperella then walks up to Gibbs cell. Gibb's tells her that he doesn't remember robbing the bank and Stripperella tells him that she will know if he's tellng the truth or not because her boobs are also natural lie detectors. Gibbs then touches Stripperella breasts and tells her that he doesn't remember anything. Stripperella reveals that Gibbs is telling the truth. However, Gibbs continued to hold Stripperella's boobs and she had to tell him to let go. Gibbs then tells her that the last thing he remembers is going into Klinko's to make a copy. At that moment Stripperella remembers that Klinko's was one of the names in the book Hal and Bernard gave her. Sometime later Klinko (the strange man from the beginning of the episode) reveals that everything is going as planned and that because people are succumbing to his mind control he will soon be a god. A woman then walks in and says that all the business cards she ordered are blank. Carl, Klinko's dumb assistant, then says he didn't know she wanted anything written on them. Klinko goes on to say that he doesn't know whats harder, trying to rule the world or running a chain of copy stores. At that moment Erotica, disguised as a cheerleader and using tha alias Muffy, walks into Klinko's to investigate. Erotica then asks Klinko if Gibbs made copies at his store. Klinko ignores the question and asks if she wants to make copies. Erotica says yes and Klinko tells her to use copier six. Klinko secretly programs the mind control copier to have Erotica commit suicide. However, the copier gets a paper jam and doesn't work correctly. Klinko then has Carl go and fix the machine. Erotica then picks up a note off the ground that reads "rob the county fair, put the money in the goats cage." Erotica then leaves much to Klinko's frustration. Erotica then runs into an alley to change into her costume, but instead she changes into a homeless man's clothes and the homeless man changes into her Stripperella costume. Erotica blames this on it being August ninth. After changing into her costume Stripperella finds Fluffer the cat and chases after her. Stripperella eventually catches Fluffer and heads to the county fair. At the fair Stripperella spots a man stealing from people on the ferris wheel. When Stripperella confronts the man he runs and Stripperella chases after him. The man attempts to hide but is found and cought by Stripperella. Stripperella then places the man's head in a cotton candy machine and throws him into the petting zoo. Stripperella then decides to back to Klinko's. A short while later Stripperella arrives at Klinko's and breaks in. However, Stripperella learns the Klinko's is open 24/7 and she could have just walked through the front door. She once again blams this on it being August ninth. Klinko sees Stripperella and tells Carl to kill her. Carl argues that he's clocked out for the day but Klinko orders to to kill her. Carl then picks up a staple remover and attacks her with it. However, Stripperella is easily able to defeat Carl. Stripperella then chases after Klinko. However, Stripperella falls into a trap when Klinko glues her feet to a conveyor belt that is headed for a giant paper shredder. Klinko then reveals that he plans t activate several other mind control machines at his stores around the world inorder to place people under his control and rule the world. As Stripperella heads towards the shredder she once again blams it on being August ninth as the reason she is going to die. However, Stripperella looks at a clock on the wall and sees that it is now midnight which means that it is also August tenth. Stripperella then slips out of her shoes and escapes. Klinko then takes control of several mechanical arms and uses them to try and kill Stripperella. Stripperella then destroys the mechanical arms. Stripperella then tells Klinko that "it's to bad you don't have one of those invencible crotch protectors." Klinko thinks that a "crotch protector" is a condom and thinks that Stripperella wants to have sex with him. Stripperella then says that he needs a crotch protector because she's going to kick him in the balls. Stripperella then kicks Klinko in the groin and leaves him for the police. Back at the strip club Erotica pole dances topless and during her performance Fluffer jumps into her arms. Erotica then looks across the room and sees Fluffer's owners, Milton Gibbs and his wife. Milton attempts to give Erotica money as a reward. However, Erotica sugests that they use the money to get Fluffer neutered. Milton did not listen to her because he was staring at her boobs. Milton's wife then grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out of the strip club. Persephone then brings a man over to meet Erotica who she reveals to be Bobby, her boyfriend from the third grade. Bobby then reveals that he never actually put a curse on her. Persephone then tells Erotica that the curse was no big deal just like she told her earlier. Bobby then asks Persephone if she wants to have sex. However, Persephone tells Bobby that last night when they had sex was just a one night thing. Bobby then gets mad saying that he thought they were in love. Bobby then puts a "curse" on Persephone and runs out crying just like he did with Erotica when they were kids. Cast *Pamela Anderson as Stripperella / Erotica Jones *Sirena Irwin as Persephone *Jill Talley as Giselle & Margo Van Winkler *Maurice LaMarche as Chief Stroganoff & Leonard *Tom Kenny as Hans Klinko, Hal & Bobby *Greg Proops as Bernard *Rob Paulsen as Carl & Milton Gibbs *Thomas F. Wilson as Zumo Category:Television shows and movies Category:Stripperella Episodes Category:A-Z